Ice Cream
by Plumeriaa
Summary: Es krim akan terasa lebih enak jika dinikmati langsung dari tubuhmu. Maehara x Ren. YAOI. PWP. R18.
Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei

I've warned you, it's **boy x boy** story

 **Beware of bondage, forced sex, profanities, sex toys, PWP**

Jika Anda tidak berkenan dengan cerita semacam ini, silakan klik tombol [X]

Satu tangannya memegang _cone soft ice cream_. Agak mencair karena didiamkan lama. Remaja itu mendekat. Memanjat ranjang tempatnya terbaring. Dia tidak berdaya ketika dingin es krim bersentuhan dengan kulit telanjangnya. Mengusap dari pipi, leher, dada, hingga bagian bawah.

 _Hentikan!_

Dingin berganti hangat. Menelusur dari ujung lelehan. Meninggalkan jejak basah.

"Manis... manis... kau sangat manis... Hiroto," ucapnya di sela-sela kecupan.

Maehara bergidik jijik. Ingin sekali menendang remaja yang menjilati tubuhnya. Tapi dia bisa apa? Tubuhnya hanya bisa terbaring. Tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat di sudut-sudut ranjang.

 _Menjijikkan!_

Remaja itu membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim dari tubuh Maehara. Sesekali memberikan hisapan di beberapa tempat. Dia mengulum dada Maehara. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di puncaknya. Bercak-bercak merah mulai tercetak.

"Ahn~ aku suka sekali _choco cip_ ini... _choco cip_ Hiroto adalah yang termanis di dunia..."

 _Pergi kau!_

"Ups! _Popsicle_ -nya mulai meleleh! Tidak boleh disia-siakan!" serunya berpura-pura panik.

Suara hisapan dan decak air liur memenuhi ruangan. Maehara menahan erangan. Remaja itu menghisap ujung _popsicle_ , membersihkan lelehan di sekitarnya.

 _Tidak! TIDAK!_

Remaja itu tampak tersedak, tapi tidak melepaskan kulumannya dari _popsicle_ favoritnya. Setelah puas, dia kembali ke posisinya. Duduk bersimpuh di antara kaki Maehara. Dihapusnya air liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Emmh... saus di _popsicle_ ini juga nikmat... rasanya seperti anggur... ohh... kepalaku pening... sepertinya aku mulai mabuk... apa tubuhmu mengandung alkohol, Hiroto sayang...?"

 _SIAL! SIAL!_

"Oh oh oh, kau masih belum puas ya Hiroto sayang...? Bagian ini kelihatan bersemangat..."

Dia meraba benda yang tertidur di perut Maehara, _popsicle_ yang baru saja dikulumnya. Ditegakkannya benda itu agar memudahkannya jika ingin mengulum benda nikmat itu lagi.

"Tenang saja sayang... aku akan membuatmu merasa nikmat..."

 _Lepaskan tanganmu!_

Tangannya bergerak naik turun. Memanjakan tubuh Maehara, sedangkan Maehara terus merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana tubuhnya bisa bereaksi seperti ini? Orang itu pasti melakukan trik licik! Maehara bahkan tidak menyukainya! Dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa kau ingin lebih Hi-ro-to...?"

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya. Memposisikan diri untuk memberi kenikmatan kepada Maehara. Bola mata Maehara membulat horor.

 _Dia bercanda kan? Dia tidak mungkin-_

"Akhn..."

Perut Maehara serasa diaduk-aduk. Remaja itu tidak menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Hiroto sayang? Aku... pantas untukmu bukan...?"

 _HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!_

"Akh! Bertambah besar! Kau sungguh nakal, sayang~"

Sakakibara Ren, remaja yang memainkan tubuh Maehara, tampak menikmatinya. Dia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun di atas Maehara. Membuat _popsicle_ Maehara menghujam titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hiroto... Hiroto... Akhn!"

Perut Maehara bergejolak. Serasa ada yang ingin keluar dari dalamnya. Dia meronta. Menyerah dengan pergolakan di dalam perutnya.

"Akh...!"

Sakakibara menembakkan cairan cintanya. Membasahi tubuhnya dan Maehara. Mengabaikan lelah yang mulai menyerangnya, Sakakibara terus menggerakan panggulnya.

"Kau masih belum ingin berpisah denganku, Hiroto? Aku bisa merasakanmu berkedut di dalam... kau masih ingin melihatku menari? Tenang saja sayang... aku akan melakukan keinginanmu..."

 _TIDAK BOLEH! AKU TIDAK MENIKMATINYA!_

 _ENYAH KAU!_

"Ahn~ tidak sayang... jangan menatapku seperti itu... kalau kau terus menatapku begitu... aku tidak akan sanggup untuk... ahh..."

Sakakibara memuntahkan cairan cintanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, sayang... tatapanmu bisa membuatku _turn on_..." Sakakibara mengusap cairan kental yang membasahi pipi Maehara.

"Sayang sekali... sepertinya aku sudah tidak memuaskanmu... kakiku pegal sekali, sayang..." Sakakibara menunjukkan ekpresi sedih yang dibuat-buat, "tapi tenang saja, aku punya sesuatu untukmu,"

Maehara bergidik ngeri melihat senyum Sakakibara. Apapun "sesuatu" itu, Maehara bisa merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Sakakibara bangkit dengan susah payah. Kakinya terasa panas dan gemetar. Dia membuka laci _buffet_ di samping ranjang, mengeluarkan benda berwarna _pink_ dari dalam.

 _Tidak! Tidak!_

"Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan ini, mungkin aku bisa menggunakan ini untuk memuaskanmu, Hiroto~"

Maehara benci senyum itu.

"Apa ini pengalaman pertamamu? Tenang saja sayang, rasanya tidak sakit. Kau hanya bisa merasakan nikmat jika bersamaku, sayang~"

Sakakibara memposisikan diri agar dapat melihat belahan bawah Maehara dengan jelas. Jari dibasahi pelumas. Membelah lekuk bawah Maehara. Menusuk gua yang belum terjamah. Sakakibara melakukannya perlahan, membiarkan Maehara beradaptasi. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakakibara mengeluarkan jarinya. Dilumurinya benda itu dengan _lube_. Benda _pink_ panjang itu menggantikan jemari Sakakibara.

Maehara merasa tak nyaman saat tubuhnya dirasuki benda asing. Benda itu terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding jari Sakakibara. Dia kembali meronta.

"Ssst, tenang sayang... kau bisa semakin kesakitan..."

Sakakibara mengalihkan perhatian Maehara dengan mengulum kejantanannya. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun, sedangkan tangannya mendorong benda di genggamannya perlahan hingga menancap sempurna. Tombol diaktifkan. Maehara menggelinjang. Sensasi ini masih asing baginya. bagian bawahnya terasa sakit, tetapi di sisi lain, getaran konstan di sana juga terasa nikmat.

Sakakibara memajumundurkan benda itu, mencari titik yang dapat membuat orang tercintanya mencapai puncak. Maehara terus meronta. Pikirannya kacau. Dia mencoba menahannya, tapi tubuhnya seakan tak merespon perintah otaknya. Tangan mengepal kuat. Mencoba membebaskan diri dari ikatan yang membelenggunya. Guratan merah semakin jelas di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

 _AAAAARGH!_

"Ya... ya... bagus sekali... terus begitu Hiroto... aaah..."

Sakakibara menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Pipi Maehara yang merona, puncak dada yang menegang, keringat dan sperma yang membasahi kulit. Sakakibara tidak mampu menahan diri. Tangannya terus menghujam lubang Maehara hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai batas. Cairan putih susu menyembur, membasahi tubuh panas dan seprai. Keduanya terengah.

"Bagaimana Hiroto sayang? Kau suka bukan?"

 _Sama sekali tidak!_

"Bukankah aku yang terbaik? Kau tidak perlu mencari orang lain lagi... aku bisa memberikan semuanya untukmu,"

Bola penyumpal mulut Maehara dilepas.

"DASAR BRENGSEK! AKU HANYA MILIK-"

Sakakibara mengecup bibir Maehara.

"Kau hanya milikku, Maehara Hiroto,"


End file.
